ogrebattlesagafandomcom-20200213-history
Ganpp Vochstein
'Ganpp Vochstein ' is a playable character in Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together. He's a recurrent boss during Chapters 2 and 3, and can be recruited during Chapter 4. Warren Report The Beastmaster Ganpp Ganpp Vochstein. Age 41. A Galgastani who once served his clan in battle. His coarse demeanor and haughty bearing rankle all those he meets, and he is not well-liked as a result. He avoids contact with others, preferring instead the company of beasts. He came to lead a rag-tag group of bandits, but repented his ways after encountering Denam again. Personality While he was a very dedicated soldier of the Kingdom of Galgastan and loyal to Hierophant Balbatos, his coarse demeanor, arrogance and poor hygiene made him disliked amongst other soldiers. Not helping matters was his difficulty at relating to other people, much preferring the company of his beasts. His repeated defeats at the hands of Denam made him hold a grudge against him and more determined to get revenge. Even after the fall of the Kingdom of Galgastan he didn't forget his grudge, and attempted to kill Denam upon encountering him once again. After his final defeat, he became frustrated and humilliated, provoking Denam into killing him, but upon the latter's mercy and offer of recruitment, the surprised Ganpp found himself pleasantly surprised and Denam's kindness and joined him. Recruitment Available on all routes. After saving Lindl, read the Warren Report Talk entry "The Bandits of Neimrahava." This will open up the Neimrahava Wood, where you can battle Ganpp and his new pets, Berda and Obda the Younger. You must avoid killing either of the Gryphons and reduce Ganpp to critical HP, then he will surrender and join your army, along with the two gryphons. Overview ''Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together'''' (PSP)'' In this version, he no longer has the unique class (Beast Master) he did in the original, but he does have some pretty good ranks in Subdue and Teratology, making him useful to build an army of beasts, either to fight or to aunction for rare items. He can be a decent front-liner with an Axe, Fortify and some decent armor. He can also use Whips, and while he's better at them than generic Beast Tamers, he's still not very damaging with them. Overall, his is the same deal as Ocionne: His trained Teratology skill means that he can be both an excellent Beast Tamer and beast slayer (as a Dragoon), and Beast can dominate certain maps, making him very useful in those cases. He's also one of the only two uniques of this class, and the only one specializing in Beast units. You really don't lose anything by recruiting him, and may be the better alternative to training a Beast Tamer from scratch (as it can be somewhat difficult). Trivia * Keeping with the Goetia demonology theme in the series, Ganpp is derived from Gaap, a demonic Prince in human form who rules over love and knowledge. Localization Category:Let Us Cling Together - Characters